Sarah Thompson
Sarah Thompson '''is Ninja Steel Pink, Pink Ninja Steel Ranger from Power Rangers Ninja Steel and Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. She is the love interest and later girlfriend and later wife of '''Brody Romero, Ninja Steel Red from Power Rangers Ninja Steel and Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Her Story She was a new student at Summer Cove High School. She befriends a student Preston at the school and they later go to investigate and rescue Brody Romero, a young man who had just escaped from the captivity of evil alien monster Galvanax. The three of them soon pull out three power stars from the Nexus Prism with Sarah pulling out the Pink Power Star and she becoming the Pink Ninja Steel Ranger. She later unites with the rest of her teammates and joins the battle against Galvanax and his monsters. Ninja Steel Sarah and Brody bond throughout the series and grow closer to each other. Throughout the series it is seen that they really care about each other. Sarah always believes in Brody and always gave him hope in finding his family, starting from 'Forged in Steel' In 'Live and Learn", she tells Brody not to cheat by using his Datacom. She helps in fixing Brody's dad's truck in 'Presto Change-o' and she says that she wants Brody to have a little bit of his dad with him everywhere he goes. Brody becomes very worried when her holoclone disappears during battle in 'Hack Attack', thinking something bad has happened to her. In the episode 'The Ranger Ribbon', she is seen worried about Brody after he returns from a battle (seemingly hurt as he was holding his arm) with Ripcon and she asks him if he is okay. She is very worried about Brody in 'Poisonous Plots' and tries to help in healing him with the others and is seen caressing his hair when he was lying on the table while being analyzed by Mick, She rests her head on Brody's shoulder when she is sad that their Power Stars are gone in 'Galvanax Rises'. Sper Ninja Steel It is seen that Sarah always cares about Brody when she asks him if it's great to have his dad back, in 'Echoes of Evil'. In 'Game Plan', Brody saves Sarah from being hit by Game Goblin's controller beam. He also is seen moving to safety while holding her. In the episode 'Love Stings', she is extremely worried when Venoma's arrow hits Brody, fearing something bad may happen to him. Brody is again seen protecting Sarah in 'Reaching the Nexus', while holding Sarah by her hand when he moves to safety, at the time of fighting Madame Odius. Later it is shown again that Sarah cares about him when she is trying to make sure that Brody is okay and helping him get up after destroying Madame Odius permanently. During the series, it is seen that Sarah and Brody like each other, it is shown that they look out for each other, are a great team and protect each other as well. It is presumed that they start dating after Madame Odius is destroyed. Sarah telling Brody not to cheat using his datacom (2).png|Sarah telling Brody not to cheat using his datacom. Sarah telling Brody not to cheat using his datacom (1).png|Sarah telling Brody not to cheat using his datacom. Sarah Asking Brody if he is okay after being injured in a fight.png|Sarah Asking Brody if he is okay after being injured in a fight. with Ripcon Sarah caressing Brody's hair after he is poisoned (3).png|Sarah caressing Brody's hair when lying on a table while being analyzed by Mick Sarah caressing Brody's hair after he is poisoned (1).png|Sarah caressing Brody's hair when lying on a table while being analyzed by Mick Sarah Thompson-1.png|Sarah resting her head on Brody's shoulder. Sarah Thompson-0.png|Sarah resting her head on Brody's shoulder. Sarah Thompson.png|Brody saving Sarah from the Controller beam Brody moving to safety with Sarah.png|Brody moving to safety with Sarah Sarah being worried when Venoma's aroow hit Brody (2).png|Sarah being worried when Venoma's aroow hit Brody . Sarah being worried when Venoma's aroow hit Brody (1).png|Sarah being worried when Venoma's aroow hit Brody Sarah being worried when Venoma's aroow hit Brody (3).png|Sarah being worried when Venoma's aroow hit Brody. Brody moving to safety with Sarah while fighting Odius (1).png|Brody moving to safety with Sarah while fighting Odius Brody moving to safety with Sarah while fighting Odius (2).png|Brody moving to safety with Sarah while fighting Odius Sarah asking Brody if he is okay after defeating Odius.png|Sarah making sure if Brody is okay after destroying Odius. Sarah helping Brody get up.png|Sarah helping Brody get up. Category:Power Rangers Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Humans